


A Canyon Between Us

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Sex Leads to Feelings, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim isn't really sure what keeps drawing her to these matches against Shego. It doesn't really matter, though. She'll keep doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted to KP Slash Haven.

Hot desert wind blew across the sweat beading on my skin. Rough and hard, the sandstone scraped across my exposed skin, tiny streams of blood forming in the rivulets of shorn skin.

Damn her.

I lunged at her, my fist cocked and ready to launch at her throat. Her wrist deflected my attack, her other hand coming up to lever me up and over her head, impacting me against the canyon wall. Breath left my lungs in a whoosh, rock scraping against the delicate membranes of my skin.

Glaring at her, I dusted myself off and fell into my stance once more. That damned insufferable smirk curved those full lips and I ached to wipe it from her mouth.

My leg swung out in a low knee sweep, forcing her to leap into the air. That smirk continued to curve those lips and needle deep into my brain, an irritant that settled along my nerves. I swung wildly at that smirk, my fist impacting lightly against her shoulder, pushing her backwards mid-leap.

She landed heavily, off balance by my punch and I curbed the urge to rush to her side. Dropping into my stance, I glared at her through narrowed eyes. That smirk finally changes, widening into a grin of unabashed pleasure. 

She flips up onto her feet, landing lightly and leaping toward me. Her blows rain on me, so rapidly I can barely block them. My opening is brief and all too precious. Twisting around her punch, my elbow impacts the back of her shoulder, hard, my foot tangled around her ankle, driving her face first into the dirt.

Leaping to her feet again, her dusty features are still split by that grin, the whiteness of her teeth standing out against her darkened features. The back of one normally pale hand wipes across her mouth, obscuring the grin for a moment.

Without a word, she launches at me, the slash of whiteness against the red dust picked up from the dirt floor coming closer until she's in my space and I'm blocking and attacking.

I swipe at her, an ineffectual overhand blow, not aiming at anything in particular. She blocks, pulling my arm, making me trip forward, landing hard on my knees. Above me, that grin widens and I know I'm going to do something to her. Something bad.

Burning settles low in my gut as I erupt from my position on the loose dirt, my dusty hands gripping her shirt, throwing her bodily through the air. She flips in the air, landing lightly on her feet. 

"God! Yes!" The fire in her eyes arrests me, stilling my movements before I can manage a block for her newest attack. Her body presses against me, from neck to knee, the soft press of her breasts a handy distraction, clouding my mind with uninvited, swamping desire.

I'm too distracted to even begin to think about breaking free, not with her mouth slanting across mine. She pushes into my mouth, insistent desire melting what little resolve I have against her. Hissing at the rock jabbing into my back, I soon forget about it as her hand roughly shoves it's way into my pants. 

My head falls back against the hard stones, jarring my skull as her fingers slip through my wetness. I shudder at her fingertip scraping across sensitive nerves, teasing and enticing. 

Heat erupts in my body, and I'm writhing against her, pinned against the wall. I need more, I need her, and all I can get is whatever she gives me. 

Blankly, my eyes stare at the bright blue sky, the dull red rocks, before sliding shut once more, concentrating fully on the sensations she's pulling from the depths of my soul. I'm not going to be able to hold back, not with as hard as we've gone at each other today.

I can feel her hot breath wafting against my lips and I can't hold back my whimper. A feral growl is my only warning before she plunders my mouth, her teasing fingers sliding against me. 

Oh, god.

Needily, I respond to her greedy mouth, my tongue meeting hers in a dance. I'm so close...

I grab at her, desperately anchoring myself to her as she plays my body like a well tuned instrument, drawing my pleasure out into lengthy heartbeats of mind numbing ecstasy.

Fire scorches through me, leaving my soul branded and my mind a muddled remnant of what it had been before. The rough kiss gentles against me, her body pressed against me. Pulling back from me, she watches me as my breath comes in heavy pants.

"Same time next week?"

The grin that splits my face is every bit as wide as the one that had graced her own earlier.

"Count on it. One of these days, I'm going to get you first."

Laughing, she pushes away from me, striding into the distance. Shadowed by obligation and restraint, my eyes watch her until she disappears around protruding rock and returns to her gilded life.


	2. Chapter 2

It's quiet.

Normally, I don't mind that. I crave the stillness in some ways. It calms and soothes me after an encounter. A moment of silence, away from the man-made cacophony, always re-centers me. I need that.

Just like I need her.

I hate that.

I don't want to need her. I can't stand the desperation that fills me as she smirks at me, standing over me in triumph. The way her hand curves into a fist and props on her cocked hip drives me mad. I can't tell if it's because I know how they feel impacting my tensed muscles or because I know how how they feel buried to the hilt inside me.

Either way, I know I'm fucked. She's standing over me now, but she's not smirking. 

She's smiling.

It's disconcerting.

She _never_ smiles at me. She glares. Smirks. Leers.

But never smiles.

Tendrils of fear wrap themselves around my spine as I press myself against the chill steel door of the industrial fridge behind me. I'd followed her in here, hoping to catch her, maybe to be able to haul her in this time.

Instead, I'm the trapped one.

Trapped with the woman who has mapped every millimeter of my body with her hands and tongue.

And she's freaking _smiling_ at me!

Smiling like I didn't come here with every intention of hauling her off to jail.

I nearly jump out of my skin when her fingers trace over my suddenly heated cheek. The gentleness of her touch is in sharp counterpoint to her roughness last time she claimed me. I can still feel the scrape of the raw rocks against my back.

The shallowness of my breath barely fills my lungs as her presence invades my senses. She hovers bare inches from me. I swear that I can feel the heat of her body, achingly close to pressing me against the door. The burn, low in my gut, is brighter than the one that's beginning in my complaining lungs. If she'd just quit teasing me and _do_ it already-

Her hand cups my cheek fully and I inhale sharply. My lungs are filled with blessed air, the ache easing as I abruptly remember how to breathe. My palms itch to feel her, hold her, anything so long as it involves her and touching. My head is spinning, probably from the lack of air. 

It's not from her touch. It can never be from her touch, no matter how much I ache for it, crave it...need it.

She's still smiling at me, the subtle curve of her lips a vicious tease, reminding me how it feels to have those lips wrapped around a hypersensitive nipple, turgid with desire, arousal that she is solely responsible for despite how much I wish it were otherwise. Her lips part as she watches me and I can't help the clench of hot need that makes me feel empty. 

Empty and craving her to fill me. I can almost feel her touch, scraping against sensitive skin, teasing me unmercifully as she draws me closer to the blessed release that I need more than my next breath.

A subtle shift in her expression is my only warning before I can once again not breathe. The hand that cupped my cheek abruptly slid down, curving around my neck, lifting me slightly with the strength of her grip. 

A little more and I'll be on my tiptoes. She's already drawn me up fully with her firm grip. I can't speak, I can't breathe, all I can do is stare at her.

She's still smiling.

The fear dances through me as she leans in slightly, her lips parting slightly. Her voice is soft, calmly amused.

"I didn't really expect to see you again so soon." Her grip lessens slightly, allowing me to draw in shallow breath. Her thumb traces over my racing pulse. "I'd have thought you'd stay away from me for at least a week." The shift of her smile is to a full smirk now. "Then again, I didn't expect you to be so willing last time."

I'm able to draw enough air into my aching lungs to whisper my rebuttal. "Last time was a mistake."

She throws her head back in laughter at my thin refusal. "No. Your mistake was expecting me not to recognize what you needed." Her sparkling eyes meet mine, her grip tightening slightly, reminding me that she holds me captive. "What you still need." She drops her gaze to my lips, parted to allow me to draw in much needed air. "Imagine my surprise when I realized how simple your needs are." I suddenly am viciously aware of her other hand as it firmly and deliberately wraps around my wet heat, pressing the seam of my jeans into me. My sudden inhalation is sharp enough to burn and scrape against my throat.

Slowly, deliberately, she squeezes, the pressure against me intensifying with the lack of air to make me lightheaded and off kilter. Her hands hold me captive, one with force, the other with my own illicit desire. I know I shouldn't want her, but I can't help it, this craving from the depths of my soul.

The low chuckle from the depths of her chest makes my eyes snap open and stare wildly at her. Her smile is smug, verging on a smirk and I'm suddenly very scared and I know with chilling certainty.

She knows that the heat that radiates against her hand is because she has me here, teetering in uncertainty, needing her in any way she is willing to take me. She knows that she just needs to say it and I'll drop trou and bend over for her, begging to have her fill me, touch me, anything so long as it's her.

"I do believe I'd like to know what you taste like."

I never realized it was possible to feel every inch of your skin so completely. For that matter, I've never realized that it was physically possible for the human body to achieve this level of arousal while fully clothed. My head spins with the influx of sensation, my toes barely touching the floor with the strength of her grip. I'm crushed against her, my rough jeans digging into me in ways that I will not forget.

She smirks at me and releases me abruptly, my body cold and bereft as she steps away. Nerves scream for her touch and my lungs ache with the influx of blessed cool air as I inhale deeply for the first time in what feels like an eternity. I shift on my feet, making to move to the door now that she's given me space.

I almost fall to my knees. 

Sweet mother of God, the sensation of my own sensitized flesh sliding together almost turns my knees to jelly. How the fuck did she do that to me!

"When you're ready for me, you know where I am."

She turns and strides toward the door, her rear swaying in the unnaturally still air.

"You're leaving?"

She pauses in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at me. A sad smile skirts across her lips for a brief moment, just long enough for me to see it. "I got what I came for."

She leaves, only the barest hint of her scent and the undeniable arousal she stirred within me as evidence of her prescence. It's not until I am able to pull the tattered remains of my dignity around myself that I realize that she didn't even take the blueprints she was supposedly here to steal.


End file.
